1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an approach roller feed bed for cooling beds for the retardation and transverse conveyance of metal lengths of varying cross sections and approach speeds, consisting of conveyor rollers inclined transversely with respect to the conveying line, a longitudinal braking section next to the cooling bed for the retardation of thick profile sections, and a longitudinal braking section, away from the cooling bed and covered by movable covering means, for the retardation and conveyance of thin profile sections. The retardation and conveyance of the lengths occurs by means of braking means which can be raised and lowered and the longitudinal sections and their braking means can be operated independently of one another.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A device of the above named type is already disclosed in the German Auslegeschrift No. 1 289 813, in which either thick profile sections at a low approach speed or thin profile cross sections at a higher approach speed, in lengths, are retarded and conveyed to the cooling bed. The lengths of varying profile cross sections initially approach in a common channel spaced from the cooling bed and after overflow are retarded in succession in stages in two brake channels lying adjacent to one another or in the brake channel adjacent the cooling bed, and are conveyed to the cooling bed. The approach channel and the first brake channel are covered on the top with pivotable covering means in order to prevent the fast-moving lengths of thin profile sections from jumping out of the approach channel or the first brake channel. This device has the disadvantage that in particular the lengths approaching at a higher approach speed require an overflow time before the first brake channel can commence retardation.